7 Days
by I am a Catlover
Summary: Bakura is the hottest guy in school, and Amane Ryou’s sister wants him. So being the nice brother he is, he tries to make Bakura like her… but what happens when Bakura likes him…? BxR oneshot.


**Summary:**

Bakura is the hottest guy in school, and Amane (Ryou's sister) wants him. So being the nice brother he is, he tries to make Bakura like her… but what happens when Bakura likes him…? BxR one-shot.

**A/N**: Catlover: Hello everyone!

DCatlover: Hiya!

Catlover: (_sigh_) another one-shot, this one couldn't leave my brain alone…

DCatlover: … so enjoy the fic…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warning:** AU and Yaoi, don't like, don't read! Shoo! This fic may contain some grammar mistakes, it was not beta read…

_**This fic is in Ryou's P.O.V**_

NOW ON WITH THE RA DAMNED FIC!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

_Day 1: Mission Impossible, Location: Ryou's home_

I sighed irritatingly as I heard her ramble again. GOD! Does she ever stop talking about that guy? It's making me crazy. If I hear more about him I could write a book over him…

Great! My dearest sister is in love again! How nice… but too bad she doesn't shut up…

"…And some other people say that chocolate muffins are his favourite kind of muffin! Isn't that great!" Amane-chan chatters happily as she rambles about this Bakura guy again.

Bakura… she just had to fall in love with the hottest guy in the school. Bakura was deadly sexy… so sexy that he could get _anyone_. Heck! He could even make other males forget that they were straight.

I had a crush on him once … but that is over now… now Amane-chan likes him… she felled like a block for him, when they had met each other…

It had happened a few days ago, as Amane-chan already told me. She said that bumped into Bakura, and dropped all her books. Bakura helped her up and picked all her books for her…

…And if I have to believe Amane-chan, it was love at first sight…

This could only mean one thing…

I turned to look at Amane-chan again, only to see her looking at me with what I like to call, _The Watery/Teary Eye Syndrome_… or just the puppy dog eyes.

"Hey Ryou…could you…" She began softly.

I starred at her… realisation finally dawning on me…

"Ooooohhhh no, no no no no no! NO!"

"Please?" She asked putting her puppy dog eyes at full force.

"No."

"Pretty _please_?"

_Day 2: First Meetings…, Location: Domino High School_

Damn, damn, damn… Now why do I have a weakness for my sister…?

Well… here I am, waiting for Bakura to show up. Why? You ask?

…Well, it's kinda like this… Amane-chan _somehow_ managed to make me go ask Bakura if he likes her. She made me a list of what I should ask Bakura if I see him. And of course I just can't ask him the question right away! Then she would seem too desperate for Bakura. Yep, Amane-chan has it all planned…

She told me that Bakura always comes to school alone, on his motor-bike (I wish that I had one… T.T). I think she stalks him… poor guy… no wonder he has a motor-bike! He has to flee quickly from all those rabid fan girls (including my sister -.-) that are after his sexy behind…

Suddenly a screeching noise, which could only come from a motor-bike, breaks my train of thoughts…

I looked up from were I was sitting to see Bakura parking his motor-bike. He was just heading for the school gates, when I decided that this was my chance. For the rest of the day Bakura would probably be stalked by his fan girls.

Okay here I go… I need to stay perfectly calm… I'm calm… 1…2…3… okay time to go!

I walk to Bakura feeling convincible… well… as convincible as I can be…which isn't very much… damn… I curse too much…

Before I can open my mouth to say something, Bakura turns around and acknowledges me. Suddenly he smirks, a strange look in his eyes…

"Why, good morning Ryou…" He almost purrs as he's suddenly very close to me… I take a step back, as he smirks playfully.

"Um… good morning Bakura" I murmur softly. I don't know why, but I'm always very shy when I talk to someone the first time… Heck! I'm even surprised he even knows my name!

I'm surprised when Bakura suddenly wraps his arm around me in a half-hug, pulling our faces closer towards each other. "B-Bakura?" I ask bewildered as he gently leads me in to our school…

Once we are inside, Bakura took me to a place where almost no people were. I'm glad he brought us here… now I can talk to him peacefully, without getting stares (or glares) from fan girls…

We were both sitting at some table now, and I am telling Bakura some things Amane-chan said I should say. I talked about the things she liked and the things she disliked…

…But I think Bakura isn't really listening… he just stares at me, with a look I can't put my finger on… Did I mention he still has an arm around me? Well now you know!

"…and…um…did I already mention that Amane-chan really likes chocolate with ice-cream?" I say softly as Bakura still stares at me. It is only now that I notice his head is moving closer…

"Hm hm" He says moving closer again. I'm sure I'm blushing like hell right now…

Suddenly it is all too much for me, his face coming closer and his arm around me. What the hell is going on here!

"And…um… that all! Bye!" I say quickly as I take his arm from my shoulder and quickly flee. Damn… I'm pretty sure I've never walked that fast in my life!

I look around briefly to check if he isn't following me, but he still sits at the table… when he noticed me stared, he gave me a quick wink before standing up…

…and this time I didn't walk away… this time I ran…

_Day 3: Some Kisses, Location: Coolest café in Domino city_

I sigh as I look at my watch again. Damn he's late… wonder what I'm talking about…?

Well let me tell you! I did my very best go get a good table (I'm now sitting at one that is against the wall) that is in the coolest café in Domino city! All for my _best friend_ who decided to be _late_…

I sigh again as I look around, I'm bored. For '_the coolest café in Domino'_ it isn't the real place were I would want to be… it all noisy in here… the music is so loud, that if my friend decides to come, I can't talk to him anyway!

If I had my choice, I would be at home now… sitting on my bed… reading a nice romantic book (or Harry Potter)… but nooooooo… my friend wanted to go because this café is the best one in the city… _Sigh_…

Suddenly my cell-phone rings, I'm surprised that I could hear it over the loud music… "Moshie moshie, Ryou Bakura speaking"

"Ah! Ryou!" I hear from the other side.

"Tocell? Where are you? I've been waiting half an hour for you?" I say irritated.

"And I'm sorry for that" Tocell (my friend) apologises.

"Well? When are you coming?" I ask.

"Well… I…uh… kinda forgot that I had a date with some hot chick…so I can't come, bye!"

Before I can say anything he already hangs up… damn… he will pay for letting me sit alone here…

"Hmmm… so your friend isn't coming… what a pity…"

I turn around shockingly as I saw Bakura sit next to me… hey? Since when did he invite himself to sit next to me!

"Um… yeah…" I murmur softly as he puts his arm around me again.

I don't know why Bakura is here, but it gives me the chance again to tell him that Amane-chan is a _very_ nice girl… so I begin to talk about her again…

…But no matter what I do, it doesn't seem to get to him…

"…And Amane-chan totally freaks out when she sees spiders, and…" I stop suddenly as Bakura lays a thin lean finger on my lips…

"Shhh… no mare talking about Amane-chan… why don't you tell me more about yourself…?" He purrs as he licks his lips… um…help? This isn't what I expected… I guess he doesn't like Amane-chan then…

"Well… I… uh…" I mutter slowly as Bakura now wrap both his arms around me.

Before I can say anything, two warm lips meet mine as Bakura gently bent his head down… his arms wrap around me tightly, deepening the kiss…

I look in to Bakura's eyes, as we both need to breathe… there seemed to be some sort of…sadness…?

Bakura gently bent down again to put his lips on mine…hmmm… did he look so sad because I didn't kiss back the first time…? Hmmm… I'll kiss that sexy mouth of him…I gently press my lips against Bakura's…

Bakura seemed to enjoy it, because he wrapped his arms tighter around me, kissing my lips back eagerly… I softly moan as his tongue brushed against my lips, asking for entrance…which I give him, as our tongues battle for dominance… making me moan again…

Hmmm… he's such a _GOOD_ kisser…

We both take a breath again… I smile dazzlingly as I look in to Bakura's eyes… he smiled back at me too, looking satisfied with our kisses…Hmmm… I wonder if you can get drunk on Bakura's kisses…

"Hmmm… you're a fucking good kisser Ryou" Bakura says as he nuzzles my neck… wait a second…

Suddenly, realisation is finally dawning on me… Bakura, the hottest guy in my school, kissed me… and I kissed him back… and what about Amane-chan? She'd be pissed if she heard about this… surely my head would roll if she knew… _gulp_…

"I…um Bakura?" I stammer softly.

"What is it cutie?" He asks as he stops nuzzling my neck.

"I really got to go home"

Bakura's arms tightened around me. "Why? It's just getting interesting"

"Bakura _please_, I really need to go home" I ask now more desperately…

"Hmmm… alright you can go" Bakura said as he let go of me. "You are such a teaser… going away while I'm yearning for more…" He says while looking me in the eye…

"Thank you…Bakura" I mutter softly as I walk away quickly…

"Goodbye my sexy and cute Cinderella!" Bakura calls after me, making me blush as I quickly walk out of the café to my home…

When I'm home the only words that come into my mind is… _What the hell!_ And _I'm so screwed_… which I'm sure I totally am…

_Day 4: Rumours, Location: Domino High School_

I sigh as I walk into the Domino High school building… I didn't get much sleep tonight… the only thing I could think about was the kisses Bakura and I had shared…

Last night when I went home, Amane-chan was already asleep, and this morning she went to school earlier that he did… so I couldn't tell her what had happened…

"Oh my God! Hiya Ryou!"

My train of thoughts is suddenly broken as a girl walks to me eagerly… "Umm…Hi?"

"Is it true that you and Bakura kissed each other in _Dynamo café_?" The girl asks as she walks beside me closely.

"W-what? I… um…" I stammer slowly, at the loss of words…

"Oh my God! You did! That is _sooo_ cute"

Suddenly I recognise her… oh hell… she one of the _Yaoi fan club_ members… But that means…

I look around me only to see Amane-chan glaring at me… if looks could kill I would have been six feet under already… Amane-chan turned around with a 'Humph' and walked away… which could only mean that I screwed up _BIG_ time…

I sigh sadly… I really feel bad now… but I think I like Bakura too… can't I be in love too… tell me Amane-chan… can't I fall in love with Bakura too? Do I not deserve him…? Don't I have enough right to have him as you have…?

I sigh sadly as the minutes seem to crawl ever so slowly today… I decided to avoid Amane-chan and Bakura as much as I could that day… And when I got home, I decided to have a nice sleep, and forget about everything for a while…

Tomorrow would be another problem…

_Day 5: Talking with Tocell, Ryou's home_

I smiled gently as Tocell was joking around. I desperately needed someone to tell my story to… plus, Tocell was always nice to have around. It was better for my mood too. I had called him in the morning when Amane-chan left to go shopping with friends… I could tell she was still angry at me…but for some reason I didn't seem to care that much…

I looked at Tocell's playful expressions as he ate some chips… I was glad he was here… we where friends for almost ten years… I could always tell my problems to him, and he could do the same…

Tocell laughed happily as he twirled one of his dark blue locks around one finger… he had cool dark blue hair, and his eyes were yellow-brownish and catlike… he was slightly tanned too… his slim form sat comfortingly on my bed, as I sat on the ground (we where in my room)…

(A/N: Have you ever played the game _Golden Sun_? there's a character named Picard/Piers. Tocell looks like him, but he isn't as muscular as Piers is…_drools_)

"But…Tocell… what do you think I should do about Amane-chan and Bakura…?" I asked him seriously as I starred at him.

"Okay Ryou listen to me carefully… I think you should ignore Amane-chan, you know how she is with boys… she will get over it…"

"But Tocell—"

"No buts. Come one Ryou! We both know that Amane-chan changes quicker with boyfriends, that I change my underwear! Give her a week and she will obsess about another boy…am I correct?"

I sigh. "You're right…" Amane-chan never stayed long with the boyfriends she had… the longest she usually stayed with a boy, was not longer that two weeks…

Tocell grinned. "Aren't I always…" his face became more serious. "But I think you should watch out for Bakura… don't you think he going a bit too quick?"

I looked sadly at the floor… "Yeah… he's going quick…but, I really like him Tocell. I'm sure of it…"

Tocell smiled at me comfortingly. "I'm sure you do Ryou… but you need to watch out that Bakura is not using you… tell him if thing go too quick for you…"

"Don't worry… I know what to do!"

"Good" Tocell says as he grabs some chips I put down for the both of us.

"I'm glad you came Tocell and that I can talk with you about it" I smile happily as I look at Tocell.

"Hey! We all both that I only stay here for the chips!" He says as he munches on some chips. Its union/cheese flavour, his favourite… hehehehehe… he doesn't get a good night kiss tonight…

I feel myself smirking… "Oh _really_…?" I quickly grab the bowl of chips away.

"Hey! Give me back my chips!"

"Try to catch me first!" I giggle as I run out of my room with the bowl of chips in my hands. Tocell follows me happily, mocking my slowness as I ran away from him…

…Tocell is the best friend I could wish for… and I will always be happy with his presence…

_Day 6: Bakura's visit, Location: Ryou's house_

I smiled happily as I was cooking a meal for me and Amane-chan. Tocell's visit had really cheered me up, I followed his advise and just ignored Amane-chan… I think she's still slightly angry with me… but at least we are talking again!

_**DING DONG**_

Now who can that be at this late hour…? Its probably Amane-chan… she always forgets her house keys.****

_**DING DONG**_

"Coming" I say as I walk to the door.

I let out a gasp as look at the person in the doorway…

"Good evening, Ryou" Bakura said as he bent down to give me a soft kiss on my lips. His beautiful red-violet eyes looked sincerely and warm when his gaze met mine…

Bakura walked inside and closed the door around him…

"G-good evening Bakura, why did you drop by?" I ask gently as I'm lost in his eyes…

Bakura wrapped his arms around me… "I came to see you again Ryou… I even bought you flowers" He let go of me to show me some flowers…

"Thank you Bakura" I said as I looked at the flowers. They were beautiful red roses. I stood on my toes to give him a soft kiss… "They are really beautiful…"

Bakura smiled. "Not as beautiful as you are…"

I blushed slightly… but suddenly getting serious. "Bakura… I want to know if you really love me…"

Bakura suddenly looked serious… his slender hand crabbing my chin... "Ryou Bakura… I'm in love with you since a long time… the only reason why I started to hang out with Amane-chan, was because I wanted to get to know you better…"

"B-Bakura…"

"I am really in love with you…" He said as he looked lovingly into my eyes. "And if you accept my love, I will promise to make you feel wanted, and shower you with things you want… please accept my love…?"

"Oh Bakura!" I said as I hugged him. "I accept" I nuzzled his chest grinning with pure joy…

Bakura kissed me as I put my hand in his hair. He deepens the kiss and our tongues battle for dominance… I sigh happily as I hug his waist…

"I love you Bakura"

"I love you too Ryou…"

_Day 7: Amane-chan's apology, Location: Ryou's home_

"Ryou!"

I turn around to see Amane-chan smiling shyly at me…

I smile gently at her. "What's wrong Amane-chan?"

Amane-chan looks shamefully at the floor… a deep blush is covering her pale face… "Ryou-chan… I wanted to apologise to you… I've been like a real bitch too you…"

I grin as I hug her slightly smaller form. "Ahhh… that okay… I've been used to it by now…"

"Hey!" Amane-chan says in mock anger… "I'm not a bitch!" She says as she tickles me in my stomach…

I'm glad we made it up to each other… we couldn't stay mad at each other anyways… the house gets so quiet when we arm mad at each other…

"Hey Ryou…" Amane-chan says after a while…

"Yes Amane-chan?"

"I decided to join the Yaoi lover's fan club…"

O.O "What!"

_Fin_

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Catlover: I made this fic when I was bored… and I really, really hate it…

DCatlover: It was alright…

Catlover: I hate it… I'm not surprised if it doesn't get any reviews…

DCatlover: You must have been pretty bored…

REVIEW

…

…

…

If you want to…


End file.
